So Much Time
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: Brielle was the lost girl the Pack always missed on the Rez. The one girl Jake always loved, until Bella came along. Now with both girls who will Jake choose and will she choose him back...Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: So this story is something I've been thinking of for a while now. Hope you enjoy, R&R for new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**

"Embry are you sure he isn't seeing anyone?"

"Brielle I'm sure he isn't officially dating anyone. I mean he's been hanging around with Bella a lot more since she dumped the leech but they haven't made it official yet."

"Why does that name sound so familiar? Isn't she the one Jake always was in-love with when we were younger?"

"Yup that's the one. The same one who thought it would be great to love a leech and almost marry him. The same one that's been messing around with Jake for the past year."

"I don't understand why she thought she loved a leech, I mean Jake's always been a catch, even when he was skinny and kind of ugly. Sometimes I wonder what would have happen if mom hadn't made me go to dad's village."

"Brie. I really don't want to know what you thought about when we were younger or even what you think now. I mean, he's my alpha and your my sister, my twin to be exact."

"Sorry. Does he know I'm coming back? Does anyone know?"

"They know your coming, but no one know when you'll be here and what you look like."

"Thank god, I can't wait to surprise everyone. I missed you guys so much, I'm going to be so happy hanging-out with you guys again but I don't think I'm going to like it much if _Bella_ is going to be hanging with us too."

"She's actually not a bad person, funny, sweet, a good cook, shy, fun to bother. She remind me of you when we were younger and you were just noticing guys and were more self conscious of how you look. Sometimes I think Jake's just with her because she reminds him of you in the back of your mind. But he doesn't mention you so then I don't think about it anymore."

"If they're together, even if its not official, I don't want to come between them. But I'm still going to greet him the way I've been planning on doing it. So where did you say we were meeting them all at?"

"Sam and Emily's. Every Friday they get the pack together and have a cookout, Emily says it's so that we can all be reminded that even though were mystical we're still human too. Shes big on family, always has been, but ever since she found out she was pregnant 2 months ago, its gotten worse."

The two arrived at the Uley's laughing and before Embry even stopped the car, Brie was out of the car and running to the backyard. She could hear her brother chuckling as he stopped the car.

Brie rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks as she scanned the small crowd looking for her best friend. She could sense everyone stopping what they were doing and look her way. After a minute she spotted who she needed and ran toward him just as he jogged to her. They met in the middle of the small crowd and Brie flung herself into his arms, securing her legs around his waist and her hands in his short hair.

She crashed her lips to his and held them there for a moment, aware that Jake was shocked and not responding, that was fine with her. She figured he wouldn't respond to her for many reasons, the main one was clearing her throat out loudly next to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Enjoy, R&R for new chapter. Thanks, bbygurl1944 for being the first to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**

"I still can't believe your here! It'll be just like old times, except now you can actually run with the wolves. I mean just imagine the fun we can have when were all on fours!" Quil whispered the last part seductively just as Jake and Bella walked in the house.

"Brie this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is Embry's twin sister Brielle. She's been at her dad's village since she turned thirteen..."

"In his tribe they believe when a girls turns thirteen they become a woman and is treated as so. And since I am a spirit worrier then I am higher in power than even my own father. What can you do?"

"I can get Jake to kiss me on his own and not surprise him with unwanted attention." Bella said folding her arms over her chest and dipping one hip at an angle. Brielle stood in front of Bella and replied

"You don't know anything so I'll let you slide with that comment but next time I will teach you some manners. And believe me when I say that not even Jake will stop me because just like he is Alpha over the pack I am Alpha over all warriors."

"OOOhhh I am so scared, I'm shaking in my pants. Your nothing but a pathetic little girl with a dream that will never come true because Jake is mine and I will never let him go."

"I don't care if you have him now, I had him then and I will have him once again. Maybe you think you'll always have him but know a couple things, you human leech lover. Billy and father made a packed when Jake and I were younger, that when all is right we shall marry and I shall bear the next alpha. And besides sex with him when we were younger mustn't have changed so much." And with that she left the house, everyone starring after her. Shocked at hearing about her and Jake in the sack.

Brielle was so mad as she stormed down to the beach, she didn't know what was worse. Jake breaking her heart and her dreams or the fact that now she didn't have a good reason to stay any longer.

She had promised her father that she would stay three days and if Jake didn't keep to his end of the deal that she was to return home or to live on her own far from here. Somewhere where she would be able to learn how to control Sheiyha without interruptions.

Sheiyha was her wolf, her other half which resided within her and only appeared at night. Full moons were the worse, it was when the wolf clawed at her during the day and made her a predator for men. It was when she was in heat and desired another by her side, only to be dampen when she was locked away until it had passed.

Tears welled in her eyes and she didn't refuse them as hey fell silently down her face. What was she to do?

Jake and Bella were obviously serious about each other and that meant she had to leave, but how she missed her brother and mother. It wasn't fair to be sent away so soon after coming home to the one place she always felt safe and loved.

Brielle looked around her and noticed the waved looked angry and she remembered from a time years back, the tide that happened when the sun was setting. It blocked the path that lead to all the chief's that had died and the tribe's people who have passed. One grave held her little brother, but one stormy night washed away everything she had laid there and it was hard to find exactly where he was burried among the rubbish.

She had always dreamed of going back there and fixing up the place but soon after she was sent to her father's tribe and hadn't returned in years. Now she wasn't able to stay long and another dream would be torn away and she had no say. If only for once she could control her own destiny instead of having it written for her.

If she didn't have long until she had to leave and succumb to Sheiyha then she would spend what time she had left in the last place anyone would think to look.

It was strange to be back here after all these years but as soon as her paws hit the soil, it felt like she had never left.

Walking among the rubble, she tried to hold in the painful howl that wanted to escape her lungs. Turning her head toward the sound of smoke, Sheiyha could just see the roof to the old cabin that laid down the shallow hill.

Her father built when she was just a baby and every summer they would come and stay up here. The memories were always there on days when she wanted to forget them. On days when she was truly happy they would intrude and she would become sullen and quiet. No one in her tribe could get it out of her, but her father knew what troubled her. It was her fault her brother was dead and she would always think of it and she would always remind herself that she couldn't be happy.

_Elle what the hell is your problem. You have some nerve coming here and pulling all the shit you pulled, not only do I have Embry pissed at me for hurting you I have Bella..._

Jake stopped his thoughts when he saw what she was thinking, she tried to block her thoughts but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and he saw all.

_Just go away Jake, soon I will be gone and your _precious B_ella will forget I was ever here. Soon I shall be where I was always meant to be and then you will be free of the bind my father and yours made long ago._

_What are you...Elle no! _Jake screamed as she jumped off the cliff and into the ragin water just waiting for her. It was as if the water knew she was coming and was welcoming her with open arms. With her last thought she said

_Tell Embry I love him and tell my parents that I'm sorry about everything! _And then Jake heard her no more, he couldn't sense her anymore and he knew she was gone.

Turning around and heading for him house from the beach looking the cliff, he knew this was going to be a long night. And that the brother he always wanted would hate him for a time before he could forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Enjoy, R&R for new chapter. Thanks for the great reviews so far, can't wait to see what else you guys have!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**_

_3 Years Later_

"Belle come on, we have to get to work in like ten minutes and the guys always laugh because were always late. And we live right upstairs. For once can we please be on time, I don't want to work another double, I have a date."

"I'm coming Lil so you can stop your screaming. Besides you don't have to wait for me and I happen to like working doubles, it means more money for me to spend having a good time."

"Whatever, now lets go! I heard we have something special going on tonight but no one will tell me whats going to happen, everyone keeps saying were hosting a private party. But then again James never does private parties."

"It doesn't matter because we all know special days means more money, but it also means we have to wear special "outfits. But I have to admit the one we wore last time has got to be my favorite. I wear it all the time, but I like mixing up the pieces to make the look my own."

"Agreed." Lillian Kyles said just as they came to the small group of people their boss was talking too. They overheard the last of it and the couldn't help the groan that came out.

"So then its all settled for later on, just give us at least 6 hours to get everything ready. Do you have a special request for what you want the girls to wear?" James Kyles said wrapping his arm around his little sister Lillian.

"No, they can wear whatever they want. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind showing some skin though." The stranger said, staring at Belle like she was a ghost.

"Do you have a staring problem or do you just like looking at women breast while your conducting business?" Belle asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know. I'm Jacob Black but my friends call me Jake and I'm getting married in a week." Belle just looked at Jake like he was the ghost this time and took a step back. James and Lillian were quiet, remembering something Belle told them when she first got to town.

"I-I-I'm Belle, just Belle. And con-congratulation, I'm sure Bell- your fiance must be so thrilled to have a guy like you." She turned her head just as a single tear, it was hard to know the man you always loved was truly moving on.

"She is." He said in a soft voice, wondering why Belle was acting so sad. Looking at her he felt a tug toward her and couldn't shake the feeling like he knew her. "Do I know you from somewhere, I feel like I know you."

Bell couldn't say anything, just muttered a quick goodbye and ran back upstairs in her 5 inch heels.

Belle stayed in her room the whole morning crying her eyes out, ruining her make-up. She looked a hot mess and knew she had to get ready for the party tonight. She also knew James wouldn't give her much problems about not helping out since he knew what happened.

After Belle jumped off the cliff 3 years ago, she moved to the last place anyone would look; Utah; it was miles from Washington. Besides once she gained control over Sheiyha, she stopped shifting altogether. The only nights she had no choice in shifting were full moons but she was glad for it kept her looking young and kept her healthy.

In the back of her mind she could hear voices, faded and heard to hear, but there nonetheless. Some days she would sit in her room on full moons and try to bring the voices closer but she knew it would be impossible unless the pack found out she were alive and well. It was hard not seeing her family, but she had to do this, she needed this.

She had been in Utah for about a year and a half when she finally opened up to the twins. They accepted her no matter what and ever since then they treated her like family until finally she was family. Her name was on the lease to the building where the three worked and she took their last name.

Belle loved having a sister and she was surprised at how much Lillian had changed her, but what surprised her was how much she liked it. She liked wearing heels and short skirts, dresses and flashy shirts, she even liked her waist long hair. She had refused to cut it since she moved here and since she still shifted once in a while it never got frizzy, it never got breakable or tangled, and it shined healthy. All the girls she encountered at the bar were envious of her hair and when they asked her what her secret was she'd say it was pure luck.

Lillian and her would laugh later on about it and then they would talk about boys from either the past or the present and Belle admitted one day that she had a crush on James. Lillian thought it was cute and gross at the same time.

When James started showing an interest in Belle, Lillian stepped in and got the two together. They dated for almost a year but they decided it was better to remain friends, and their short time as a couple never ruined what friendship they had today. Once in a while they would get together and fool around, but only when one of them was so frustrated they were in bad moods.

A knock on her door told Belle that it was time to get ready for the party. She didn't want to because then she would see people she missed dearly and she didn't want to hurt all over again. A large hand snaked over her hip and pulled her close. Belle didn't have to look to know it was James.

"That was him wasn't it? The guy you left home to escape?"

"Yea, that was the Jake I told you and Lil about. I wish he would go back home, that they would all go back home. I don't want to see them and I know once Embry looks at me he'll know who I am. I don't want him to recognize me, I'm happy here James and I don't know what will happen if I go back."

"You don't have to go back, your a part of this family now Belle and I wont let you go and I know Lil won't either. We love you, your our family not theirs, not anymore. And I know you're hurting because of him but after tonight he wont be here anymore and you can move on."

"James..."

"Shh. Don't, let me finish. I know we've tried dating before and it was great and I know you think we're better as friends but I would like to give it another go. Belle we fit together, like a puzzle. I'll give you some time to think about it, but promise to think hard. I can take care of you, give you a new life here, a good life. Now, hurry up and get ready because the party starts in an hour and you look horrible."

Belle laughed despite the mood she was in. James always knew how to make her smile, even in her most shittiest of days.

"There's that gorgeous smile. Now shower, dress, and get sexy 'cause I am just dying for some fun tonight. If you catch my drift. The sooner the party starts the sooner its over and we can have our own party." And with those words he dashed off to leave Belle alone.

Sighing to herself, she reluctantly got up and went to take a shower. She would need some "fun" later on, she couldn't wait for the boo's and wild sex with James later on tonight. It had been months since they had been together and in her heart she had missed him, maybe he had a point to what he had.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Enjoy, R&R for new chapter. Come on people I know you must have question or criticism about the story, I know my story isn't perfect. Please don't be shy to speak your mind, I like hearing both good and bad thoughts, they help me to better my writing.  
Thanks once again for the great reviews so far, can't wait to see what else you guys have!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**_

_What to wear, what to wear?_

The same phrase kept going over and over in her head. She had twenty minutes left until she had to be downstairs and she could already hear the music playing and loud voices.

If she was going to give James, and secretly Jake, a good show them she needed to pull out all her stops. That's why she curled her raven black hair and threw it into a messy bun, which to most girls was a look to die for. A few curls escaped the bun and framed her face and her neck.

She had deep smokey eyes that made her baby blue eyes pop and long lashes which were completely natural. Lil had always commented on how it took her tons of mascara to get the volume Belle had. Of course Lil also didn't have Sheiyha on her side, it was her counterpart that gave her these wonderful features. Her lips were red to go with the red choker she wore and the red and black lace panty set.

She was currently in her large walk-in closet when Lil came bounding into her room, unannounced as always. She took one look at Belle and gave a long whistle, causing Belle to slightly blush. She may not be a virgin but she still blushed at the biggest compliments.

"Now I know my brother's hot but damn girl, you don't have to go through all this for his attention." Lil laughed as Belle finally decided on an outfit.

"I know but I needed this. I know James told you why I was acting the way I did so you know that I need to look like this. Besides if I'm going to have hot, wild sex with your brother you damn well know I need to look this good."

"Eww." She said as she ran from the room. "See you in five?" She half asked popping her head through the door. After seeing Belle nod her head she rushed back out and slammed the apartment's door. Belle couldn't help but chuckle, she loved to bother Lil about doing dirty things with James.

Slipping on the corset that stopped just above her belly button, she watched herself move in the mirror. Sometimes the way she moved reminded herself of a cat rather than a wolf, either way she was a predator. Tightening the red ties that went down both her ribs, she thought how hard this would have been if she was a normal person, a normal person would need someone else to do it.

The straps on the corset were red lace and the bodice was black with red lace on the bottom where fabric met skin. In between was black leather with a very low v that showed of her generous breast, red string held the two sides together. The only reason she hated wearing a corset was because it pushed up her breast to where if she bent to far down they had a good chance of popping out.

Turning away from the mirror for a second, she grabbed her red leather mini skirt and slipped it on. It wasn't to special, just plain red with a small laced v on her right thigh. The skirt just covered her ass but if she bent at the right angle everyone around her would be able to get a good glimpse of the panties she wore.

It was days like this, when she dressed this way, that she felt really hot and she felt invincible.

Walking back into her closet she grabbed her black 6 inch stilettos and slipped them on, being sure to secure the strap around her ankle. Most days she hated being this tall but with how bug the guys were she'd need the extra height just to reach their shoulders.

Sighing to herself she knew she didn't have much time left. Looking at the clock she had ten minutes left so she went to the bar they had in their living room and took two shots of tequila. This would make her feel good for about an hour before her genes kicked in and got rid of the alcohol.

Just having minutes to spare she ran out the door, barely hearing it slam just, as she rushed through the door to the loud music.

"Well someone is looking forward to later on!" James said as Belle walked over to the bar where he was currently making a Sex on the Beach for a girl. When Belle looked at her, she automatically knew that it was Bella.

She looked just as she did 3 years ago-brown hair to her mid back, c-cup breast, small waist, medium height-what Jake saw in her she didn't know.

Belle smiled at the girl as she climbed on stage and sat on the bar top, admiring all the hot Indian guys. Of course she knew which ones were taken and which ones were not. But she couldn't help how her eyes landed on Jake and how his eyes bore into hers.

Her smiled faded as she felt the current she knew all too well, this was not something that was suppose to happen. She swore to herself and knew that she'd be in La Push within a week, the pull to Jake was too strong. She already wanted to go to his side and she could see the confusion and then anger show on his face.

Imprinting was something Jake hated most in the world and now since he was suppose to get married to the girl he made promises too was only going to make him angrier and make this game more of a challenge. Belle knew all about imprinting thanks to the Pack mind, she even knew what it felt like having been there when Quil imprinted on Clair many, many years before.

Belle could see the commotion he was making when all the guys circled his shaking form and then half drag him outside. The puzzled look on Bella's face made her want to laugh and in some way feel triumph that she would get Jake in the end. But knowing it would hurt him, it was hurting him, made her want to cry all over again. She didn't want Jake this way, she wanted him to love her on his own and not by some mystical force.

"I wonder whats going on?" James said as he stood behind Belle before he handed her the apron, pad, pen, and tray already filled with drinks. "These go to the table in the far corner with the ladies at it. On your way back can you tell Jean her order's up."

Belle nodded as she tied of her apron that held her pad and pen. Jean was another one of the girls that worked here, she only did a few hours before she had to go home. She was 19, going to school and taking care of a 6 month old boy names Kyle. Belle envied the girl and helped her out with anything whenever she needed it.

Walking over to the girls with the try in one hand, Belle noticed that the guys came back in and was moving to a table in the back. It was darker there and a little quieter since there was never any speakers back there. Belle could feel Jake's eyes watching her as she walked so she decided to add a little sway to her step and almost laughed when she heard a chair fall over. She wanted to use her "good" hearing to know what they were saying but tonight, if only for tonight, she would be normal, or at least try to be normal.

"So who had the Volcano? Tornado? Gin and tonic? Warrior? Martini? And Fly Free?" She asked as she handed each one to the corresponding girl. 4 out of the 6 drinks were her favorite but she liked the occasional girly drinks. "Jean, James told me to tell you, your orders up," she said as she walked beside Jean toward the bar.

Leaving Jean there she pulled out her pad and pen as she continued on to the guys at back. Before she made it though, an already drunk ass grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She heard a growl before she kneed the guy in the balls.

"I'm not your toy Danny, what did I tell you before? Next time you touch me I'm going to cut off what you call a penis and feed it to the wolves. And I'll make sure they play with the damn thing first."

"Sorry Belle, I didn't mean it, I swear I won't do it again. You just look really hot tonight, I swear I wont do it again."

"That's right you wont and to make sure I want you out and if I ever see you in here again, sober or not, I will make good on my threat. No get out of here on your own or I'll throw you out myself!" Danny just nodded and scurried out the room as fast as his short legs could take him. Breathing threw her anger, she continued on until she reached her table.

"You ok?" Without looking up and replied

"Yea, that's Danny, the town drunk. He's always in here trying to get with me. Hopefully he wont ever come back. So what will it be tonight?"

"What do you recommend?" _Embry_. Damn how she missed her brother and how she wished she could tell him it was her.

"Well since its a party then I recommend the Kill-Zone. Shots only for a half hour straight. There are 30 ways to drink the shots and you have to complete all 30, you get 1 minute to complete each one and you can complete each one as many times within the minute as you can. Its our house special, only 6 people have been able to complete 2 or 3 of the Zones, but only 1 person has passed all levels. Goal is 150 shots, if you've reached that, in 3 hours you'll get the next challenge."

"Sounds simple enough. So whose beat all the Zones?"

"Me. After the Kill-Zone, its the Slow-Zone, then Trigger-Zone, then Pass-Zone, and lastly its the Die-Zone. It gets harder with each Zone and the time gets shorts. I'm the only one that's ever gone through all the Zones. No ones ever tried beating me, for fear of the last Zone, but I think you boys could handle it."

"What do you guys say, want to try it?" And a chorus of "hell yeas" went around the table and still she could feel Jake watching her. Looking into his eyes, she could feel the connection grow stronger and she was growing heavy with sexual desire.

She knew he smelt it when his eyes flamed up and his pupils dilated. She licked her lips and turned to go to the bar, hopping on it, she grabbed for the microphone and began the performance.

"DJ cut it." He did and many people booed her. She didn't care though, once she made her announcement people would be glad for the interruption. "Oh shut up, I have an announcement to make and I'm sure you wont be disappointed. Our bachelor Jacob Black and his wild gang of friends have all agreed to play The Zones. Now I'm opening the invitation to anyone who would like to play along," she paused and waited to see if anyone would be daring enough to come forward. "Well looks like it's just going to be the 7 of you, but I want to make it more interesting. First of if my boss says its ok, I would like to play."

"Champion needs to defend her title." He yelled and everyone got riled up. Belle smiled brightly at him but it smiled a little when she looked toward the guys and saw the kill look on Jake's face.

"Now if you've been here before you know the rules, but for those of you who are new, here's how it goes. Shots only for a half hour straight. You get 1 minute to complete each of the 30 trials, you can in fact complete the trial as many times as you can within the minute. Goal is 150 shots in this round, if you've reached that, in 3 hours you'll get the next challenge. Looks like tonight I get to see if I can break my own record. Do you boys understand the rules." Each one nodded their agreement. "Now I'll need each one of you to sign these wavers, it simply state that you knew what you were doing when you signed up for the game and if you end up sick, the bar is not responsible."

After each one of them signed the paper, including Belle, they all lined up against the bar and Belle wasn't surprised when she ended up with Jake on her left and Embry on her right. It was going to be fun when the guys realized that they would be drinking of the person to the left and to the right of them. Lil, Jean, James, Kelly, and Donovan each lined up behind the bar and began filling up ten shots for each person for the first minute. The each knew when to keep them coming and each had a pad of paper with names on it to keep track of how many each person drank.

"Timer is set," Lil yelled as a giant digital clock glowed red behind the bar. It showed 1 minute. "Shots are poured," she yelled a second later. "Shots are set up for round 1," She yelled a minute later as a lemon and salt shaker were placed beside each person. "In this round the person must drain 3 lemons, use salt twice, and drink and swallow 1 shot. Do you understand?" When they all nodded Lil started the time and they all began drinking.

_**Important Note: I DO NOT encourage anyone under the age of 21 to play any type of drinking games. Especially one that involves multiple bottles of alcohol within a short or even long periods of time! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Enjoy, R&R for new chapter. Come on people I know you must have question or criticism about the story, I know my story isn't perfect. Please don't be shy to speak your mind, I like hearing both good and bad thoughts, they help me to better my writing. I would like more people to tell me what they think, (i'm not opposed to begging)  
Thanks once again for the great reviews so far, can't wait to see what else you guys have!**

**So I've created my own Forum and if you would like to audition for a role please let me know and I'll give you the link for it. Its brand new and hasn't been started yet so please bare with me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**_

1 minute turned into 5 and 5 into 20 and too soon the first Zone was completed. By the end of the first Zone, Belle was astonished that all the guys were still standing and talking about the next round. Belle looked next to her at Jake looking at her with longing and slight recognition.

She quickly turned to see if she could find Bella and the other girls and noticed they were no where in sight. She looked to Embry and was about to ask him what happened to all the girls in the room, seeing now that the only girls here were the ones that worked there and only males were left to party in the club, but he had his tongue deep in Lil's throat.

She grunted and felt heat flood her cheeks as she realized her brother and her best friend were swapping spit. Turning back around, Jake was no where to be seen so she hopped over the bar and began pouring drinks.

About an hour or so later Embry and Quil came to the bar.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked pouring a margarita into a glass and handing it to man next to them in a really tight shirt and leather pants. "Here you go Berry, just the way you like it."

"Thanks sweet pea. Mike and I just got into a huge fight this afternoon and I'm ready to get my party on!" He said in a high-pitched girly voice and took a sip of his drink before walking away to join a group of men dressed similar to what he was wearing.

"3 Bud lights, 3 Coronas, and a club soda." Embry said.

"And a round of shots." Quil piped in and we all burst out laughing knowing the next Zone would be coming up soon and all the guys were excited.

After handing them their drinks I took a bite of the hamburger on the back bar. The guys just stared at me as I took a huge chuck out of it, I was hungry and eating between Zones was key in winning the game. Besides my wolf was getting antsy with the Pack so close, I needed a way to calm her and eating usually did it.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full, the burger was so good. They both shook their heads with a smile and Quil muttered something about being right for Jake. Without thinking I let my mouth run away with words.

"How the hell would you know if I was right for Jake just by eating a damn burger?" Their eyes popped open and that's when I realized my mistake. Quil said what he said low enough that no human would have been able to hear what he said but someone with our heightened senses would have been able too. "Um, so yea I have to go. James I'm taking a break, be out back, back in 10." I yelled as I quickly passed by him and headed for the back door, knowing I had a couple sets of eyes following me.

I returned just as the next Zone was about to begin. All the guys were looking at me now and I knew Quil and Embry had told them what happened, I also knew they would want answers. But I couldn't give them answers, if I did then I would lose everything I had gained in the last 3 years and I wasn't willing to give it up.

I could see James looking at me and I knew I was in trouble because I had been gone a little over an hour. I would just have to make it up to him later and explain why I was so late.

"Time for the Slow-Zone. You get 2 minutes to complete each of the 32 trials. Remember you can complete the trial as many times as you can within those 2 minutes. Goal is 200 shots in this round, if you've reached that then its on to the next round. In this round the person must drain 10 lemons, use salt 8 times, and drink and swallow 4 shots per those 2 minutes plus whatever else you can get down. Also I will randomly tell you guys to drink, eat, and/or lick something doing certain positions. So be warned now that you maybe doing something that might think people you aren't who you say you are. Do you understand?" Lil yelled over the slight background music the DJ was playing. The boys ground and knew what she was talking about but was glad that there was a possibility that they might hook up with Belle.

And so the next hour was played, one of the guys had dropped out almost at the end of this round. Then when it was finished another had dropped out, Belle never thought She'd see the day when any one of the guys would quit a drinking game.

But they all had fun, even admitting that the little trials were fun despite them drinking off the others. Bella was pissed by the end of the trial because Lil thought it would be funny to have Jake drink a shot from her belly button, lick the salt from her throat, and eat the lemon form her mouth. In the end Jake had to excuse himself and Belle was close to tears, which caused her to run out the back door and Sheiyha to come out.

And that only made things worse when she felt a few other minds in hers. She tried to block out the thoughts and hide hers but Embry was quicker than her.

"Brielle?"

_**Important Note: I DO NOT encourage anyone under the age of 21 to play any type of drinking games. Especially one that involves multiple bottles of alcohol within a short or even long periods of time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Enjoy, R&R for new chapter. Please don't be shy to speak your mind, I like hearing both good and bad thoughts, they help me to better my writing. I would like more people to tell me what they think.  
**

**So I've created my own Forum and if you would like to audition for a role please let me know and I'll give you the link for it. Its brand new and hasn't been started yet so please bare with me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**_

Her name was said as a question rather than a statement, as if he couldn't believe what he knew. She stopped dead in her tracks, just minutes from reaching the little cabin she had bought when she first came here. She didn't want to get rid of it, even though she had a home, so she kept it and would come here on late nights and on some full moons.

She needed to stop thinking because as of this moment the boys knew her secret and Jake was seething with anger.

"Its been you the entire time? You've been alive for 3 years and you haven't said anything? I thought your reaction was weird when I came by this morning and then with the comment that Quil made."

"I would have told you but it was not the time. I wanted everyone to be happy and you guys are, if Lil hadn't made you do that then you never would have known. I saw the light in your eyes in all your eyes when you guys were having fun, drinking and dancing. And Jake when you were talking about Bella and marrying her, I knew you were going to be ok. I wasn't going to ruin anything for anyone of you, even..."

"Even what?" Quil asked.

"Even though Jake imprinted on me. I know how much he hates it and I knew it would kill not only him, but me, and Bella. So tell me, why I should have said anything?" When Jake said nothing after a moment, Belle whispered, "exactly. So you can't tell me I should have told you guys anything. I know I hurt you Embry and mama and papa but I thought it was best. But look at how you guys turned out, happy, healthy, and some of you in love with your own imprint. So why don't you all just turn around and go home, forget about me."

"I can't just let you go and you know that, dammit Brie were bonded like nothing else in this world and you can't just expect me to leave." Jake roared. I could hear the Alpha in his voice and it shook her to her core.

"When a wolf imprints, hebecomes whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. And whatever she chooses he will accept and do so long as she wants. Isn't that imprinting Jake? Well I don't need a protector, a friend, or a lover so go home Jake. Marry Bella and go home, I was just starting to get happy again." With that said she turned around and ran back to the bar, blocking out the voices who yelled for her to come back. She would have to leave, to start over again and hope that her heart would heal again. But she didn't know it was possible this time since she knew she could have Jake but turned him away.

It was for his own good and hers but the real question was...was it her decision alone to make?

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'm trying to make it last and I thought this little chapter was good the way I left it. I promise bigger chapters in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Enjoy, R&R for new chapter. Please don't be shy to speak your mind, I like hearing your thoughts, they help me to better my writing.  
**

**So I've created my own Forum and if you would like to audition for a role please let me know and I'll give you the link for it. Its brand new and hasn't been started yet so please bare with me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Twilight (no matter how much I wish I was smart enough to have created it)...the brains belong to S.M!**_

_4 months later_

She didn't know how she ended up here but here she was, standing in front of the Cullen Mansion in Valsetz, Oregon.

About two weeks after the guys left Belle started to go crazy with sadness and need of not having Jake around. She knew that it would be hard to fight the imprint but she didn't realize it would be this hard until two weeks later.

On the 3rd week she ran into a man named Edward Cullen. The name seemed familiar but she couldn't remember how. She knew there was something different about him when she first set eyes on him.

He had pale skin and green eyes with a hint of honey gold. His hair was cropped short, like the kind you see in the military, and it was midnight black. She hardly ever saw him during the day but she was glad that she saw him every night at the bar.

The first night he came in they hit it off. That was the first day she felt a little better about not having Jake or her brother.

She actually liked this guy and at times James and her would fight, his side out of jealousy and her side out of anger and hurt. She liked James but she could never be with him the way he wanted to be with her. So a week later she had moved out into her own little place and gotten a new job at another bar across town.

This place wasn't as happy feeling as the last one, but she got paid a little more and got to work a little less, which meant she got to spend more time with Edward. She would always set aside her Fridays to hangout with Alice and Rosalie who seemed to like her more and more, especially after they had a long discussion about cars and bikes.

They would go to the spa and go shopping and just have a good old fashion girl day. Some days she would buy her own things and other times Alice would pay, telling her that it was the least she could do because I was making her brother happy again.

It was sad really when she told Belle what happened to him. The girl he was madly in-love with broke his heart for another guy, a younger one at that and he just wasn't the same. Until the night he met her and actually smiled for the first time in years. She was really happy to know that she could make him smile and he was really glad to know that he made her smile after Belle told him her story of a forbidden love.

Things started getting hot and heavy between the two very quickly and to both of them it just seemed natural. Edward was always afraid of hurting Belle but when she finally convinced his to just try pushing his limits a little he found that there was not a mark on her. From that day on he was never afraid of going to far, but he just wouldn't go all the way with her.

Of course after two months of being together she didn't want to go all the way either, they both agreed to let it happen when the time seemed right and the time was never right for the two.

They had been dating for almost 2 moths when she decided she needed a change...

_Flashback..._

"_I think I need a change. I've been here so long that I'm getting so bored, I want to do something fun, something exciting. What do you say?" She said out loud to no one in particular. Edward was looking at her from where he sat across from her._

"_Actually babe we're going to visit my family next week, I was going to ask you if you would like to come when we left. But seeing as you kind of brought up new scenery, would you like to come home with me for a while?" She looked around the restaurant, not really focusing on anything in particular._

"_I don't know, I mean going home with you seems like a pretty big step. We've only been dating for almost 2 months, shouldn't that be for when were serious?" She said finally meeting his eyes, they held a hint of sadness in them and her heart lurched at the thought of him in anyway sad._

"_Belle I thought we were serious? I mean I basically live here now and I can feel that were getting really close to moving to being in a physical relationship. If none of this is serious for you then maybe I should just take my stuff and not stay nights anymore, maybe take a break if you..."_

"_Yes, I'll go with you. You're right, we are serious and I don't think it should be any other way." She whispered and a crooked smile graced his lips. Right then her heart healed back up, all except one deep whole that she knew would never close, not so long she wasn't with her true love._

So again here she was, standing next to Edward waiting for the door to open. He wanted to walk right in but she wanted to be polite and so Edward humored her and stood outside the door, waiting for one of his parents to let them in.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had all left a few days before them to make sure everything was all set up for their stay. Esme, his mother, had designed other building within the grounds so that everyone had their own private place, yet would still be close enough to their parents. Belle thought it was a sweet idea and couldn't wait to see the whole thing.

A young woman looking around 40 answered the door and greeted them with a wide beautiful smile.

"You must be Brielle, I'm Esme, I've heard so many good things about you. But Edward wasn't accurate with your beauty, he said you were drop dead gorgeous but I can see now that you are so much more than that."

"Please call me Belle." She said as the heat flooded her face causing Edward to chuckle and Esme to smile wider. "I've heard many wonderful stories about you as well, I wish I could have had a mother like you growing up." She says as they walk into the living room where she was then introduced to Carlisle.

For the next hour they all talked and laughed and just enjoyed themselves. When it was time for dinner, Belle wasn't surprised that Esme and Carlisle ate just like the rest of them, which isn't much. After dinner they took a swim in the heated indoor pool they had, then settled down to watch a movie. Emmett being Emmett had picked a horror flick which was ok in Belle's book since she got to cuddle into Edward's side. By the end of the night Edward was discretely leaving the house with her in his arms, mouths glued together, and grinding against one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank-you everyone for the great reviews, here's another chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, the brains belong to S.M. I'm just the girl hiding in the shadows hoping I can one day be as good as her.**

That night Belle laid in bed thinking about how close she was too home. When the weekend was over would see go back to Utah or go home? It was the same question that's been on her mind all week during her packing, not really knowing what she as packing for.

"What's on your pretty little head?"

"Family and friends." She replied rolling over so she was face to face with him. She could feel heat in her neck as her leg mad contact with bare skin. She always knew Edward slept in only boxers but being so alone for the first time in weeks kind of surprised her.

"You'll see them again, I mean we're just staying the weekend and I didn't know you had parents?"

"My dad died about a year ago, I haven't spoken to my mother and brother in almost 4 years, and my baby brother died when I was young. I don't really like to talk about it so please don't ask?" His nakedness was no longer on her mind, but the family she left and lost years before.

"I promise I won't ask anything you don't want me too. May I ask why they are on your mind?" He asked as he slowly crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck. She gulped loudly and tried to ignore the tingling sensation that was in her stomach and between her legs.

"They live a couple miles away and I really...miss them. So I didn't know if I should go home...or go back with you guys." She finished with a moan as Edward bit her collarbone. "If you don't stop that, were going all the way because you have been teasing me to the point where I want to jump you in public." She groaned into his neck as he continued his assault on her neck.

"It feels right to me." He said and kissed her deeply, she knew this was right as well and was glad when he didn't pull away when her hands roamed his chest.

Belle could feel the passion building between them, it was never like this before. Their kisses held passion but on its own, it was tamed compared to what it felt like now. The air around them was electric, but it felt cool at the same time as gentle breezes flowed into the room from the open window. Even though Belle had chills from the cool breeze she could feel the heat from Edward's hands as they began to roam her body.

Kneeling above her, his lips rained kisses down her neck and shoulder as he slid down the strap of her tank-top. Once her arms were out, he slipped the shirt over her head as he kissed her deeply, using his tongue to explore her mouth.

Belle quickly pulled him close to her body, marveling in the way it felt to feel his body with hers.

Playing with the curls of her hair, Edward didn't realize when she reached between them and slipped her hand inside his boxers, getting a deep groan out of him that caused them to break their kiss.

Flipping them over, he allowed Belle to pull off his boxers, one leg at a time. Belle made sure to take her time, torture him a little as she knew he would do to her later.

Kissing her way up his thighs to his stomach, her hands brushed his penis and she felt it stand at attention, just waiting for her lips to ravish him. Pulling her down on top of him, he flipped them over again so that he was back on top. Reaching for him, pulling him closer, Belle covered his mouth with her own, kissing him hungrily.

His hands began roaming her breasts, teasing her with feather light touches, and brushing his smooth fingertips on her sensitive nipples. Her need was increasing, her kiss demanding of a destination, a release she knew was sure to come. Edward lowered himself down onto her body, kissing the sides of her breasts, and slowly dragging his tongue through the valley between them, until he finally circled one nipple with his cool tongue. Belle threw back her head moaning, desire coursing through her whole body. Edward captured one of her breast in his mouth, gently tugging and pulling with his teeth, sucking the nipple to a little point. He smiled against her skin, releasing her, and started to kiss his way down her stomach.

Edward's tongue swept just under the top of her panties, causing her to whimper at the sensation. He ran his nose down the black lace as he hooked his thumbs in the sides of them, slowly lowering them.

Edward stood, rubbing his raging erection, Belle could see it from where she was on the bed and she felt herself becoming consumed with need. He parted her legs with his knees as he crawled over her, and placed his hands on her hips as he kneeled before her core.

Edward lowered himself back down, never breaking eye contact with her. At first she didn't know what to do, it had been a while and this all felt so new. He watched her eyes go wide as he dipped one finger into her, moving in and out, adding another every now and then. Belle's hips began to buck, and he knew she was close.

Belle was scared because this intensity had never happened before and it scared her a little. Would it only be like this with him or could it happen with someone else? Before she let her thoughts stray to an unwanted subject, Belle moaned out loud and raked her nails hard against Edwards back. He curved his fingers upward as he increased his speed.

"Edward, oh my God, Edward!" Belle yelled looking down at him as she came undone, his mouth smiling against her inner thigh. Slowing down his movements and letting her ride out the waves that rocked her body, he withdrew his fingers.

Edward slowly crawled back up her body and kissed her, swirling his tongue with her own, rubbing his engorged cock on her wet core. Pulled away from the kiss when she knew it was time for air and looked him over once more. Edward was huge! Running her hands down his chest, feeling every dip in his muscular flesh. Belle needed to explore his body as much as she could, coping it to memory for the lonely nights she would have when he started school in the fall.

Belle's thoughts were occupied with thoughts of how much of his penis would fill her and her need began to mount again. She brought her fingers over the tip, wiping the drop of pre-cum onto her thumb and brought it up to her mouth to taste him.

Edward watched through hooded eyes and if it was possible, he got even harder. When the words spilled out of Belle's mouth, she couldn't believe it was actually she who was saying them.

"Make love to me, Edward. I want, no need, to feel you inside of me." He spread her legs a little further apart, and began to tease her, moving the head of his cock up and down her slick folds. Slowly, he began to slip inside of her. Edward had to hold himself still once he was fully inside her, the sensation felt so good he didn't know how long he would last.

Looking down at her, he reached down to kiss her. After kissing him for a little Belle began to rock her hips against his. Edward knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long, the feeling of it all was too overwhelming. He rocked into her, and she met him thrust for thrust, never letting him have full control.

Edward starting thrusting into her faster, harder, pulling himself all the way out and pushing all of himself back in, his mouth near her ear, breathing heavily against it. Belle arched her back, pushing her hips up so her clit rubbed against him. Edward lifted himself onto his arms above her. They stared into each others eyes and Belle could feel her orgasm on the edge, ready to break free.

"I think I love you Belle," he groaned out as both their orgasms ripped through their bodies, minutes later. Slowing down his thrust so both could calm down. Collapsing on her, she cuddled herself into his body but too soon he was pulling out and rolling off her. Edward brought Belle close to his side and wrapped her arm across his chest, she couldn't help but murmur

"I think I love you too." Just as she drifted off to sleep, feeling Edward place a loving kiss on her forehead.


End file.
